1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic cards and more particularly, to an electronic card and expansion card combination, which comprises an electronic card, and an expansion card, which can be received inside the electronic card or pulled out of the electronic card and then extended out for the insertion of a chip card for transmission of chip card data from the chip card to an external electronic apparatus into which the electronic card is inserted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of high technology, people's living standard has been greatly improved, and the electronization of organization has been the host topic for many industries now. Following by the advancement of the society, there is an obvious change in purchasing behavior of the entire market. In early days, people use cash to purchase things they need. Therefore, people usually carry a big amount of money when going out and shopping. It is embarrassing at times when we are buying things and do not have enough money on hand to pay for the things we are going to buy. Nowadays, credit cards, such as Visa card, Master card, cash card, and many other different types of plastic money have been intensively used to substitute for cash. These cards are called chip cards that have embedded therein an electronic chip for storing data. For reading storage data from a chip card, a card reader shall be used. A conventional card reader for this purpose is expensive, and has a big size not convenient for carrying. Further, there is known L-shaped Express card adapter that has a 54 mm card slot for the insertion of a chip card for transferring chip card data. In actual practice, this kind of Express card adapter still has drawbacks as follows:
1. A L-shaped Express card adapter has a big size, not in conformity with requirements for modern electronic products having light, thin, short and small characteristics.
2. The unique configuration of a L-shaped Express card adapter requires much storage space, and tends to be damaged during carrying.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a measure that eliminates the drawbacks of the use of conventional card readers and Express card adapter.